


You say it best when you say nothing at all {ART}

by IamatrashCAN



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Tears, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamatrashCAN/pseuds/IamatrashCAN
Summary: Rumlow would never claim to be a romantic.But the day that damn Ronan Keating song came on the radio, he couldn't help but think of the asset.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dacryphilia Dog Days -





	You say it best when you say nothing at all {ART}

That truth in its eyes... Knowing it'll never leave.   
  
Rumlow likes it best when it says nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to the awareness of HTP but I hope you will accept this humble contribution!
> 
> ((Also I am the dumbest bing bong ever when it comes to posting images anymore these days, so... I'm sorry if the size is all weird! <3)


End file.
